User talk:Barkjon/1
Friend pages tutorial Barkjon, creating pages about your friends should NOT be done on the mainspace! I should have told you this sooner, but creating pages like that has a name on the Club Penguin Wiki: VANDALISM. Don't get this wrong, but when you create pages about your friends, that is vandilizing the site, unless their page starts with the User: prefix. If you where not a good friend of mine on the Internet, you would of have been blocked by now. So, let me give you a lesson in creating pages about your friends: How to do it! First, when someone asks you to make a page for them, and you want to do it, when you create the page, ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS put the User: prefix before the name of that person. For example, let's say you wanted to create a page for someone named... um... Shroomsworth. You would go to the create article page and type the following: User:Shroomsworth. If you were going to create that page from a link, then you would type it like this: User:Shroomsworth, and click on the link. When you link back from that page to yours, you would do it like this: This page was created by Barkjon. Now, let's view view that in code form: This page was created by Barkjon. See how User:Barkjon has that line thingy next to it, then the name without the User: prefix? Pressing | in an internal link (the phrase with on each side after the real page name. Here is an example: Hello there! My name is User:TurtleShroom. Look at what it says. Does that look right? Here is the code for that: Hello there! My name is User:TurtleShroom. Now, let's try it a differnt way: Hello there! My name is TurtleShroom. See how that looks so much better? Here is the code for it: Hello there! My name is TurtleShroom. Remember: The LEFT side of the | thing is the actual page name. The right of the | is what ever you want to call it. Oh, and if you do not know where the | is, it is right above the Enter key and right below the Backspace key. To use that symbol, hold down SHIFT before pressing the button, or you will get \ instead. Does that clear things up? If you have any questions, let me know on my talk page. Dude I'm so sorry. All the other pages I made about my friends were friends on Club Penguin that live in my neighborhood. I thought they should be recognized. They were not allowed to make users here, so they wanted me to do it. I didn't even know what vandalism meant before. I promise I won't do it again. Sorry.--Barkjon 18:37, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::Don't worry: Everyone makes mistakes. All is forgiven. The Bible says to forgive and forget. I wasn't even mad in the first place. I just did not want you to get blocked. Sincerely, TurtleShroom Forgive and forget. Amen. Thanks for forgiving me, dude.--Barkjon 18:14, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Other Bold text'I just added a picture! Look at all the coins! 11:54 AM Barkjon 7-9-07 P.S. Please add links to the thing you CAN add things to. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- I love this page, buddy! Blacday2, July 9,2007 at 5:20PM ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Barkjon the sysop... I'd like to know if someone think's i'm elligible to be a sysop. If so, plz go to the forum to discuss...--Barkjon 00:59, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Congratulations!!! :) ''YOU Barkjon, ARE NOW A SYSOP! WELCOME ABOARD!! :) TurtleShroom I believe in You, Barkjon! You are a beginning editor and should eventually branch out into contributing to this wiki as a whole. If you are reading this, I just want to know I support you! If you are going to be a sysop, you need to know that you have a ''LOT'' of responsibility. Also, if you are going to create pages about yourself, or your band, please put them on your User Page. If your page is on section, make sure it is about '''Club Penguin and not about you. Most importantly, if you are linking to someone else on this wiki, ALWAYS link to them like this: name Okay? TurtleShroom Got it all written down. TurtleShroom, I've got the feeling most people don't want me to be a sysop, because I'm too "young and inexperienced),especcially Dogdude87(Not trying to be mean,Dogdude.) I know I'm probably the youngest sysop here, but I always try my hardest(from trying to wake up in the mornings, to doing school, to going to sleep after I've heard a ghost story!) I'm homeschooled, so whenever I have a break or can go on the computer I usually go here or to Club Penguin. Got any other info for me?--Barkjon 22:04, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Wow, thanks! Thanks for rooting for me on being a sysop! You made my day!--Mrperson777 00:19, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I'm a new sysop,so I can put some oomf! in to voting! I'm younger than you, and I'm a sysop! Funny! P.S. I still really want you to be a sysop!--Barkjon 00:39, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Aw, I'm not that older than you! No, really. I mean it. I'm 12. Wow, since I'm reading this now, you made both of my days! Thanks! You are like, the nicest kid on this wiki!--Mrperson777 14:50, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks a lot and you're welcome. Now you made my day!Ha ha ha ha ha!--Barkjon 17:16, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Sysop Its not that i don't want you to be a sysop i just want wiki expierienced sysops I think if me turtleshroom and robbsi guide you you would be really good.i mean we need new administrators because v-rex is gone for the summer and tomasbat isnt active and ocnarf rocks if semi active. Dogdude87 00:42, 13 July 2007 (UTC) I'd love it if you taught me,Dogdude87. I knew you didn't not like me, I just knew you wanted experienced sysops. I'LL TRY!--Barkjon 00:46, 13 July 2007 (UTC) heres some good things to do if something new happens edit about it if you see edits on a page that are offensive block the user and remove the edit dont make pages about you're buudies let them join the wiki themselves if you see edits about personal stuff delete the edit but dont block the user if you want to share personal stuff like about your band put it on your user page follow this to be a good sysop. Dogdude87 00:52, 13 July 2007 (UTC) WEEELLLLL.... when I made the pages of Bellieazul,Froggiehead,Savage Sam,and Daisycowgirl they all said(and wanted) me to do it,and the pages Blacday2,Juju4900,and Princesscorn,my friends and my sister hleped me,too. I'll keep the things you told me in mind--Barkjon 01:39, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Princesspony the sysop I was wondering if my sister could be a sysop. If you want to see my reasons, go to the forum and go to the "Sysop" discussion. if you want to vote, please go to the "Should Princesspony be a sysop" page. Anyone can vote!--Barkjon 02:34, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I doubt it. I have never seen her edit this wiki. Sorry! TurtleShroom Oh. I thought she hopped on here when I was at a grocery store. I guess not. Will you maybe make her a sysop in the future?--Barkjon 18:13, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :That depends. If she edits frequently, she just might make it. TurtleShroom Template Hi. You asked on a forum page how to add templates in pages. Here's how: If you want to add an internal wiki link, you would type: User:Barkjon Which will give you; User:Barkjon. But to add templates, you need to use the braces (curly brackets). EG: Will give you; I hope this has been helpful to you. If you still need help, simply ask again. Robbsi 14:21, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Got it. Thanks,Robbsi.--Barkjon 16:07, 14 July 2007 (UTC) YO! ROBBSI! would you put the template on my page?PLEASE?? Bellieazul 16:21, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Pictures I can't get the pictures of my puffles right! Will you fix them? PLEASE!!--Barkjon 16:48, 17 July 2007 (UTC) What the heck... I'm not onh the "Administaration of this site" category anymore!! Plz put me on it. I tried to, but it didnt work.--Barkjon 15:09, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Sorry... Guys, I'm sorry i wasn't on here for a while. I got busted so i couldnt go on the computer for a while, then i got an ear infection,eye infection,fever,and sore tharoat.--Barkjon 15:10, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :No probelm. I actually didn't notice that you were away that much. I actually have a fever and cold now too; not very pleasent! Robbsi 13:13, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Need some help... I just became a member of Club Penguin, so I don't know some things. How do you put a show on the TV? And how do you get books in a bookcase at ur igloo?--Barkjon 18:15, 1 August 2007 (UTC) press up on the keyboard and congrats on becoming a member Dogdude87 18:50, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Video games Hey I noticed you wanted project 8 to tell you skate. is much better i recomend getting it and by the way I'm getting an x-box 360 for my birth day (which is tuesday) Dogdude87 22:47, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Ya it's really cool. I rented it from Blockbuster once. I'm in to skateboarding games now that I learned to skateboard.--Barkjon 22:11, 7 October 2007 (UTC)